


Bucket Lists and Paris

by Sdmnluvs



Series: Minishaw oneshots [2]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M, Minishaw, Paris - Freeform, Sidemen, bucket lists, cal being the best friend ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdmnluvs/pseuds/Sdmnluvs
Summary: Harry Lewis has a “bucket list” and he has 3 certain tasks left to complete before he’s 24“They make there way up the tower and stop to catch their breaths. "It's so gorgeous," Simon mutters taking it all in. He's starting to think that it's not just the skyline that's beautiful. Thinks Harry might be the person that ties it all together”
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter, harry Lewis & calfreezy
Series: Minishaw oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Part 1

Harry had a bucket list. Well he wouldn't really call it a bucket list if he was being honest. More like a "check these things off before you turn 24". He was 16 and bored out of his mind when he made it. 

Added a few until he was 18 then decided that time was running out so he'd have to start checking them off. And he did. Little by little. 

He only had about 35 things to do. A few of his favourites where, get 5 million Subscribers, move to London, go to Hawaii and his personal favorite buy a Lamborghini. (Even if he did have to eventually sell it) 

And now, here he was 2 weeks until he turned 24 and he had 3 left. By far the 3 most difficult. 1. Come out to his friends and family. He knew that they'd accept him but that didn't stop him from chickening out every time it was on the tip of his tongue. 

He'll never forget the day after filming where he was sat with Josh and the older boy had simply turned to him and said "Harry, I hope you know that I'll always accept you no matter what". And Harry blushed bright red and thanked him. 

Josh had given him an opportunity but Harry couldn't say it. Told himself it wasn't the right time. But with time running out he'd have to tell them sooner or later. 

And if he was being honest, that task seemed minuscule compared to the remaining two. 2. Visit Paris with the love of your life. He knows how cliche it sounds but at 18 and coming to terms with his sexuality and his feelings anything seemed possible. 

And of course, by far the toughest one, 3. Tell Simon that you're in love with him. 

Harry needed a plan and that's why he's lying on Cals bed as Cal grins and sits up beside him. "What?" Harry asks hating the grin on the older boys face. 

"Go to Paris. Tell the boys it's what you want for your birthday. They can't even argue with you!" He explained as Harry pondered the thought before putting his head back down. 

"What if I fuck it up? I can't just disappear after I admit my unrequited feelings to Simon!" Harry sighed sadly. Cal was the only person he had ever truly trusted with his hectic life. 

He's the only person he's out to. Remembers that he was 19 and had just spent the day watching movies with him due to London's shitty weather. 

Didn't even think as he blurted out "I'm gay" to which Cal replied "oh, that's cool". Then they just returned to the movie they were watching. 

Only a few days later Harry told him about Simon and when Cal just hugged him and gave him comforting words he knew that he had most definitely lucked out on the best friend category. 

"Take me with you, I've not been to France since I was 18 and I'd kill to see it all again. I'll be there for emotional support Harold. Just make up your mind fast because you've to book flights and a room," Cal said before getting up and leaving the room. 

2 hours later Harry had decided "Fuck the list! I was 16, I'll get over it! And anyways, I can't just ask them to drop everything for my birthday". But Cal knew. Cal always knows. That's why he had messaged the rest of the Sidemen that they should spend Harry's birthday in Paris. 

And they had all agreed. Decided to surprise Harry. Because Cal knew how much that list meant to Harry. Knew that Harry would rather die than ask the boys. 

But Cal was always ready. And Harry really loved him for that. 

Harry sighs when he realizes that he's turning 24 in less than a week and he can't even finish his list because he let his stupid feeling in the way. But then again the thought of Simon pitying him for the rest of his life, quickly brushed the regret weighing in his stomach. 

Tho it didn't help that all he wanted to do was the tell the boys that he's gay. Having only one task left was better than two. So that's when he made the decision. He was coming out to his family and close friends. 

Its after the sidemen shoot when Tobi asks if Harry's ok because he'd hardly spoken, granted it was the second channel but still. 

He looks up and sighs. Decides it's now or never. "No, I'm not ok!". Everyone stops for a second and turns to him. "What is it Bog?" Ethan questions. 

"Well I um- see I- there's been loads on my mind recently, like a lot and I just- oh fuck it in gay!" He says looking down to avoid all of their faces. Doesn't want to see if they're disappointed or disgusted or whatever else they could be. 

But less than a second later thin arms are embracing him. Immediately freezes because they're Simons arms. Decides to give into the hug. 

"You know we all love you, no matter what?" Jj asks when Simon let's go of him. Sheepishly nods his head as Vik smiles at him,"I'm so glad you told us Harry. You don't need to feel scared to come to any of us when you're struggling internally". 

And Harry just thanks him because his internal struggles are still happening. And Cal is the only person allowed to know about the ones happening at the moment. 

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Josh declares throwing himself onto Harry as everyone else joins in. It takes all of Harry's might not to cry because god he loves his friends. 

Once they've all sorted themselves out and spoken a bit more Kon approaches him. "I'm so proud of you Harry! I hope you don't mind that I filmed all of the boys giving you a hug. I just thought you'd maybe like to remember the moment?". 

Harry doesn't say anything as he flings his arms around Kon and declares that he's the best videographer in the entire world. Kon laughs and promised to email him the clip. 

Harry shows Cal. They watch it maybe 5 times as Cal tells him that he's proud of him. The taller can't even contain his excitement when Harry tells him that he called his parents last night and told them. He rang Josh this morning and managed to catch Roise on his way home. 

Cal hugs him as hard as he can as Harry let's the tears fall. He managed to do it. He done it and everyone supports him. He tells Cal that he's going to head over to Gibs tomorrow and tell the rest of the boys. Cal says that he'll join him before they head to bed. 

And Harry watches the clip of them hugging another 20 times before he falls asleep. Studies the genuine smiles on everyone's face. The joy in his own smile. Watches how Simon reluctantly lets go of him and Harry can't stop smiling. 

That is until he realizes that he should've said yes to going to Paris. He didn't need to say anything to Simon but he still could've celebrated his birthday in Paris. Even with just Cal. Or he could've invited the other boys instead. 

Decides that instead of falling asleep with regret lingering in his stomach he'll fall asleep thinking of everything he achieved today. Because today was the best day he'd ever had. 

He's about to close his eyes when his phones beeps. He wants to ignore it but then again, he probably won't be falling asleep for another hour or two anyways. 

Feels his heart race quicken when he realizes that it's a text from Simon. He smiles as he re-reads the words over and over again. Decides he may as well reply before actually heading to sleep. 

Simon: I'm so proud of you Harry ❤️

Harry: Thanks Si, it took a while but it's worth it 

Simon: I'm glad to hear that Bog, have a good night, ly x

Harry: Ly too x

And for the second time that night, Harry can't wipe the smile off of his face


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘They make there way up the tower and stop to catch their breaths. "It's so gorgeous," Simon mutters taking it all in. He's starting to think that it's not just the skyline that's beautiful. Thinks Harry might be the person that ties it all together’.

Harry can't breathe. His 24th birthday is in 4 days and he's not going to be able to complete his "bucket list". He wants to act like he doesn't care but all he can feel is that he's let his 16 year old self down. 

"Harry ubers here," Cal calls upstairs as Harry frantically tries to scrub the tears off of his face. He has just enough time to fry his face before Cal bursts into his room. 

"Bog! Come on, our drivers going to kill us," he says before leaving Harry to grab his hoodie. He's thankful that Cal didn't notice his distressed face. (Cal did but he didn't want to upset Harry even more. Especially when they were already late to the sidemen shoot). 

They arrive at the studio a mere 20 minutes later. Brace themselves for the absolute abuse that's about to be shouted at them but instead they're met with Tobi helping Kon and the rest of the crew set up. 

"Have we stepped into an alternate universe?" Harry laughs as Tobi comes over to give him a hug. "Jj was training this morning and forgot about the shoot. Josh slept in, Ethan's on his way and Vik's Uber was late," Tobi shrugs pulling away from Cal's hug. 

"This is great boys! We can finally give the boys abuse," Cal exclaims as Vik and Ethan enter the studio . Josh, Jj and Simon turn up 15 minutes later. 

Over an hour later they're all sat around discussing future video ideas when Josh nudges Cal and he nods before turning to Harry. 

"So Harry, as you know your birthday is in 4 days. So the boys and I decided that we're going to go to Paris!" Cal explains as Harry gapes at him with his mouth open. 

Everyone looks at each other slightly confused. Cal had said that this was all Harry wanted for his birthday. "Doesn't he want to go?" Ethan asks looking at Jj confused. Jj shrugs. 

Without warning Harry throws himself onto Cal, the words "I LOVE YOU FREEZY!" Leaving his mouth as the rest of the boys start laughing. 

"When are we going?" He asks pulling away from Cal and starting to give the rest of the boys a hug. He really does love his friends. 

"Tomorrow morning, so you and I better go start packing your bags," Cal says as Harry pulls away from Simons warm embrace. 

Harry tells Cal that he loved him another fifty times on the way home. Cal swears he catches the Uber driver winking at him through the mirror and he cannot fucking wait until Harry tells Simon how he feels. 

Because that will be one less person that thinks him and Harry are together. (It happens too much for Cal's liking but sure, Harry is his best friend)

It's the next evening and they're standing in the lobby of a fancy hotel in Paris. Cal and Josh are talking to the receptionist, Jj and Ethan are scooping out places to eat tonight on google maps. 

Tobi and Vik are chatting on a nearby couch as Harry is thanking someone for the champagne he was just offered. "Merci Monsieur," he smiles as the waiter turns to Simon. He plucks a glass attempts to copy what Harry said. At least he earnt a chuckle from the waiter and a full blown giggle attack from Harry when the man left them. 

"Shut up Harry, I done Spanish at school not French," he defends himself with a laugh as Harry grips onto his leg and wipes the tears away from his eyes. 

"Sorry Si but it was just so funny!". Eventually the rest of the boys join them. Ethan declares that they found a 5 star restaurant for tonight as Jj takes a seat on the armchair across from Harry and closes his eyes. 

"Can we find out our rooms please? I really need a nap". Cal rolls his eyes, "So Josh just randomly picked a number for everyone and then I said them and we assigned rooms from that so yeah, no complaining! It's only for 5 days".

"Ok Tobi and Vik, Ethan and I, Jj and Cal, and finally Simon and Harry," Josh says as Cal hands out keys, smirks to himself when he catches Harry eyes. His face is red and he looks like he's about to protest but Cal shoots him a glare that says "don't you fuckin dare". 

So they all head off. Simon lets Harry do the honour of opening the hotel room door. His mouth falls open as he takes in the room. It was massive, had a wee sitting area and two double beds. 

Harry thanks every god he can think of when he spots both beds. Makes a mental note to ask Cal if he's 2 double beds in his room because if this weekend goes to shit he'll be hiding out in Cal's room until it's tine to leave. 

"You ok Harry?" Simon asks as Harry blinks at him. Realizes that he'd just been stood staring at the beds for a full minute. "Hmm? Oh yeah just trying to figure out which one I'd rather," he shrugs. 

Makes an act out of staring at both beds before throwing his bag onto the left, the one nearest the window. I'm doing so it prompts him to stroll to the balcony doors. 

Gasps when he steps out into the Paris Autumn because shit, it's beautiful. "No wonder you wanted to come here," Simon whispers. Harry can feel his hot breath on his neck and it takes all of his willpower not to tell Simon that he's in love with him. 

Instead he just nods, thinks he voice will waver if he even attempts to speak. They both stay there for a few more minutes, unspeaking and just taking it all in. 

Harry jumps when someone suddenly knocks on the door. Simon just laughs that laugh that gives Harry butterflies before going to answer it. Harry closes the balcony door with a sigh and turns around to be greeted with Ethan and Jj tumbling into the room. 

Ethan takes a seat on Harry's bed beside him as Jj throws himself onto Simons bed. "Jide and I have been sent to inform you that we're going out for dinner at 8, so be in the lobby for 7.45," Ethan says as Simon checks his phone. 

6.27 it reads and he smiles before flinging himself down beside Jj. "Jj's the right idea on having a nap!" He yawns and closes his eyes as Jj let's out a grunt. Ethan rolls his eyes and stands up. "Anyways 7.30. Don't be late bog!". 

He leaves and Harry decides to shower. Let's Simon and Jj at least get 20 minutes of sleep before their night out. Comes out of the bathroom 15 minutes later to then talking in hushed whispers. 

Once they catch sight of him Jj declares that he better head back before Cal spends an eternity in the bathroom and Simon says that he should also shower. 

They're all stood in the lobby by 7.40. Josh has a taxi ordered that won't be arriving for another 10 minutes. Cal takes the wasted minutes to pull Harry to a couch far from the earshot of the other boys. 

"I hope you realize that you and Simon sharing a room was an actual accident. But it's kinda a good thing if you think about? Like you're going to be spending a lot of time together and you never know, he might tell you that he likes you!" Cal grins as Harry rolls his eyes at him. 

Cal's an optimist. Always has been and probably always will be. Harry wouldn't say that he's the opposite though. He's more of a realist. Likes to see both sides of the coin. But Cal, Cal only looks at one side. The good side 

"If all of this blows up, I'm sleeping in your room for the remainder of the trip!" Harry mutters as Vik waltz's over and takes the seat beside Harry. 

"Great idea on coming here. I've always wanted to but I've never had the excuse. But since we are here, mind doing some sightseeing with me tomorrow?" Vik questions, his grin is big and bright and Harry just has to say yes. 

"Course I will Vikstar,". Vik gives him a quick side hug before Tobi announces to the 3 of them that the taxi has arrived. And they better hurry up before they miss the reservation. 

Cal makes sure that Harry is sat next to Simon. Also makes sure to keep Ethan, who was sat on Harry's other side and Tobi who was sat across from him in a conversation most of the night. Any reason for Simon and Harry to sit and chat for ages. 

They end the night relatively early. It's only midnight but they're all tired after their flight. Harry isn't that drunk, but it doesn't stop him letting Simon hold his hand all the way up to their shared room. 

Once they're both lying safely in different beds Harry sighs. "You ok mate?" Simon questions turning in his bed to look over at the boy. "Just happy that I'm here with you and the rest of the boys!" And Simon can feel the grin on his face. 

It makes Simon smile in return. That's why he decides to bite the bullet, "wanna hang out tomorrow? Maybe go sightseeing?" He asks his heart full of hope and his fingers crossed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Si but I've already plans with Vik..." Harry trails off and both of them want to kick themselves. Simon should've asked earlier and Harry should've gave Vik an excuse. 

"That's fine Harry. Maybe another day. But night," he mutters out and turns to face the wall. Harry quietly says night back before they're basking in silence for the rest of the night. 

Harry and Vik head off early the next morning. They get breakfast at a small cafe a few streets away from the Louvre. Harry will admit, going to view a bunch of art wasn't really his thing but he just had to for Vik. 

After the museum they went to Norte Dame Cathedral. And Vik somehow convinced Harry to do a guided tour of Palace of Versailles. If it was anyone else he'd have said no. 

"Why don't we go to the Eiffel Tower now?" Vik suggested as Harry froze. How on earth was he going to get out of this one. "I-um I like I reckon we like head back now because the rest of the boys probably have like dinner booked.....," he trailed off as Vik gave him a knowing smile. 

"Alright, there's a bus stop just down the street". Harry had been right, the boys had booked them a reservation but it wasn't for another 2 hours. When Harry got back to his room he was shocked to see Cal lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. 

He looked up as the door closed. "Sorry bog, Jide and Simon kicked me out," he shrugged as Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the balcony. "So how was your day?" Cal questions walking moving to stand beside him. 

Harry's sighs with a smile as he leans on the railing. "Really nice actually. We done a good few things. And he even managed to convince me to go on a tour. Just don't tell him I actually really enjoyed it". 

Cal chuckles lightly as Harry adds, "he tried to make us go to the Eiffel Tower but I came up with an excuse,". Glances over at Cal to see that he's studying him. 

"So like, do you have any idea what you're going to do? We're going out for dinner once again tomorrow night for your birthday eve celebrations and I convinced Ethan to book somewhere relatively close to the Eiffel Tower," Cal explains. 

"I haven't really thought about it. I've just been having so much fun that I kind of pushed it to the back of my mind. I might wing it you know. I'm not the best at sticking to a plan. I'll let it be spur of the moment. Yeah!" He smiles as Cal shakes his head. 

They stand there talking for another while until Harry needs to shower. Cal heads back to him room and when Harry leaves from the bathroom Simon is slipping of his shoes. 

"Good day bog?" He asks as Harry makes his way to his suitcase. "Surprisingly the best," he giggles. Manages to miss the pure jealousy in Simons voice when he says "that's good," before walking to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. 

Harry's a little bit drunker tonight. Simon had made sure to sit away from him. Tobi sees that Harry and Ethan are steaming so him and Vik decide to hang up their coats and take the 2 boys back to the hotel. 

They get Ethan settled into bed first then take Harry back to his room. Tobi has to give him 3 hugs before he's satisfied enough to go to sleep and Vik has to tuck him in. 

"Vik," he mutters as the boys turn to leave. "Yeah bog?" The shorter replies turning to face him. "Give Si a hug from me," and then Harry's out cold. 

Vik and Tobi leave the room giggling uncontrollably. They make sure to text Simon Harry's request and Simon can feel the butterflies in his stomach (tho he does blame it on the alcohol). 

Jj grabs his phone and reads the text. He can't even make fun of Simon or make a joke out of it because it's so damm cute. Just smiles at him as Josh comes over with Cal and they're ready to leave. 

Simon tries his best to be quiet when he gets back to the room. Gets undressed and grabs the first hoodie he can find in his suitcase. He walks slowly over to Harry's bed and places a soft kiss on the brunettes head. Gets into bed and falls asleep in an instant. 

The next day is spent shopping. Ethan pulls Harry off in the direction of an expensive looking shop stating "I'm gonna get you a birthday present Boggo," and the rest of the boys follow suit. 

They arrive back at the hotel at an acceptable time. They all agreed to meet in Cal and Jj's room. Tobi doesn't drink and Simon and Josh decide that it's too early for Tobi to be left with 5 drunk men in the middle of Paris. 

Harry drinks a good bit during dinner. "Nerves!" He says to Cal when the older asks. "Just drink some water bog, he's not gonna want to kiss you if you're steaming," Cal laughs and hands him a glass of water. 

Harry complies and downs the drink. Downs a few more when they're moved to a secluded seating area. Half an hour later he can feel Cal kicking his leg. Looks up to see Cal's pointing his head towards the clock. 

It reads 11.45 and Harry realizes that if he wants to tell Simon my midnight they better leave now. Takes a deep breath and gets up. Walks over to Simon and leans down to whisper in his ear. "Fancy going for a wee walk?". 

Simon just smiled and nods his head. He stands up and they make there way out of the restaurant. Jj catches Cal eye and the taller nods. The rest of the boys watch as the 2 boys leave the room. 

"Where d'you wanna go?" Simon asks once Harry starts walking. "Eiffel tower," he replies glancing at his watch. They better hurry up or they'll never make it. 

"Come on! I wanna be there before midnight," he says grabbing Simons hand to pull him along. Simon doesn't even bother refusing he lets Harry take the lead. 

"Any reason we're going there?" He asks grinning like an idiot because Harry looks so pretty with the light from the street lights illuminating his face every 5 seconds. 

"You'll find out in a minute," Harry says before they're abruptly stopped by a man holding a camera. "Sorry but do you mind taking a photo for us?" He asks gesturing to who they presume is his girlfriend. 

Simon nods and grabs the camera as the man makes his way over to the woman. He reluctantly lets go of Harry's hand to snap a few photos. "There you go," he grins handing the camera back. 

"Want us to take a photo for you?" The woman asks. Before Harry can even protest that they're in a rush Simon is handing her his phone. 

He throws an arm around Harry and they lean into each other's touch. "You guys are so cute!" The woman gushes as both boys turn red. "Thank you so much," Harry smiles at them before re-grabbing Simons hand and dragging him the remainder of the journey. 

They make there way up the tower and stop to catch their breaths. "It's so gorgeous," Simon mutters taking it all in. He's starting to think that it's not just the skyline that's beautiful. Thinks Harry might be the person that ties it all together. 

"What time is it?" Harry asks softly, his heart beating faster with each passing second. "11.57," Simon says as Harry takes a deep breath in. It was now or never. 

"Simon, I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I have been since I was 19 and we had that night out that ended up with us sat in your room just talking. Freezy and Lux where in La and you didn't trust me enough to go home drunk. So we sat in your room and talked. 

And I want to say that I don't remember the exact second that I fell in love with you but god I do. I said something dumb and you laughed. I watched you as your eyes wrinkled at the sides, how your face flushed and how you clutched your stomach because we had been laughing so much. 

We were both drunk out of our minds but I'll never forget it. And honestly I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I needed to tell you that, I love you. I love you so fucking much!"

And then Simons kissing him. And he's kissing him back. He hears a church bell ringing quietly in the distance and his his swells because Simon Minter is kissing him. The person he's been in love with for 5 years. 

And he completed his bucket list. He was in Paris, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower and he had told Simon how he felt. And apparently Simon feels the exact same way. All before he turned 24

"Happy Birthday Harry," he whispers into the night as Harry just grins at him before kissing him again. 24 was definitely going to be his favourite year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this mess  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Leave comments and kudos x


End file.
